


等雨停

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	等雨停

01  
夏日的第一场雨来得迅猛又突然，上午阴天，整座城都灰蒙蒙的，乌云连在一起，像一张渺然却又沉重不已的石板，一点一点往下压，压得地上的人喘不过气。直到中午，这场雨终于倾盆而下，雨滴砸到地上便绽成水花，水花又汇成了水洼，水洼很快便升高淹了小腿。  
这样的情况完全无法正常行走，学生们艰难地从学校走出来，随即被困在车站。  
车站的顶篷比脚下的石阶伸展得远些，阻挡了直直降落的雨水，转而从边沿落下来，连城一道雨水瀑布。  
董思成把书包抱在胸前，拥挤的学生堵在他周围，他只好将脊背紧紧贴住公交车站的广告牌。他的一只手扣着帆布书包，用力到指节发白，稍稍松手都觉得指尖发麻。  
都因为他身边的那个人，那个同样被车站的人围堵的少年，董思成的邻居兼学长，也是董思成暗恋的人。  
都是因为李泰容。

02  
董思成的很多个早晨里都有李泰容的身影。  
旧城区的胡同小巷里最不缺的就是平房和小楼，简单甚至粗糙的水泥墙面永远都是灰色或白色，一户挨着一户，院子间只隔砖墙一堵。  
难看是难看了点，但也有好处。董思成别的不感谢，只感谢胡同小院的咫尺之距，让他每天清晨都能瞥见隔壁院的李泰容又吃了什么早饭。  
董思成总要六点准时起床，算准时间洗漱，然后到饭厅慢悠悠地喝粥吃菜，时不时朝窗外张望，看李泰容吃张饼也云淡风轻。  
李母每日都重复地唠叨，无非是叮嘱学习，或指责昨晚李泰容回家太晚，提醒他不要整天跟金道英和李敏亨厮混。  
董思成把隔壁母子的清晨全看在眼里听在耳里，顺带单方面认识了李泰容的几个“狐朋狗友”。  
六点五十分，董思成下楼到自家院子里，背好书包骑上车，晃荡出院门口的时候装作凑巧地跟同样要骑车上学的李泰容打个招呼。  
他们一前一后地同行，沉默不语地同行。  
董思成的呼吸被从李泰容前方掠过的风吹到自己身后，他的呼吸声总因颠簸而发抖，他的心跳也很快。可李泰容从不会过问或关怀，因为李泰容永远骑在他前面，听不到他的声音。  
他的面颊也总是红红的，细密的汗珠挂满鼻尖和额头。但李泰容看不到。

春夏秋冬的一个轮回过去了，像这样的清晨有过三百六十多天，这样安静淡漠的同行有过一年。  
董思成不曾拥有多于“早上好”的问候，也不曾体验过在并行的余光里一边偷看一边害羞的滋味。可他也从不后悔。  
在每个清晨的第一秒，在每个同行旅程的末尾，他都知晓开端与结局。  
然后坦然地开始下一个白天。

03  
董思成原本打算一个人默默完成这场暗恋，等时间冲淡一切，他就会顺理成章地结束人生第一个成长阶段。  
可校园时代里每个人的秘密都鲜少存留到最后。董思成对李泰容的心思，终于是被同桌郑在玹知道了。  
郑在玹是富裕家庭的孩子，再说直白点是个小公子。他从小住高档小区的楼房，后来搬到小别墅里去，自家跟邻居家永远相隔甚远，从没经历过董思成跟暗恋对象隔窗而居的生活。  
所以他真的好奇过。  
“李泰容知道你早上看他吃饭吗？”他问董思成，后者的表情像是思考过这个问题，也像是没思考过。  
“你觉得我是变态吗？”董思成略过了郑在玹的问题，抛了个新的问题给他。  
“你是问你看李泰容吃饭还是你喜欢李泰容？”  
“不知道，可能两个都有吧。”  
郑在玹沉默了一会儿，然后握住了董思成微微颤抖的手，柔声说：“你不是。”

董思成很多时候都在想，要得到旁人的理解到底有多难。  
他暗恋李泰容，在这场单方面的追随的开始，他就刻意忽略了被追随者的意愿。他们隔窗而居，只需一个抬眼就能知晓对方生活的一切。可他独自使用了这个权利，选择忘记这权利应当是双方默认才能共同享有的，因为他害怕。  
董思成害怕跟李泰容隔着窗子对视，哪怕是不经意地一瞥也不愿经历。他不想看到李泰容在某一天向他投来疑惑的目光，眼神里问他“你为什么在看我？”  
——你为什么每天都关心我？  
——你喜欢我吗？  
——你为什么喜欢我？  
——你为什么喜欢男孩子？  
董思成在惧怕的同时给自己塞了一连串的问题，他想如果有一天李泰容毫不停歇地把这些问题都吐给他，他是否能有回答的勇气。  
算了。董思成后来不再想去思考也许根本不会到来的场景。李泰容不会理解，但他董思成的暗恋也压根儿不需要理解。  
他喜欢他的，跟李泰容没关系。

03  
这种蛮横的逻辑也没在董思成脑子里站多稳。郑在玹状似不经意地问他“你喜欢李泰容啊”的时候，他就意识到他的暗恋不仅仅属于自己，还会被第二个第三个甚至更多人探破。  
他慌了。  
大概所有人在学生时期都或多或少地想被集体认同且接纳，以班级为一个小社会，再缩小为左右前后几个人，再缩小到及时共享秘密的同桌二人。董思成在班里人缘不错，郑在玹虽是分班两个月后转来借读的插班生，两天的时间也足够男生们打成一片。  
董思成很早便相信郑在玹是认同他当同学和朋友的。但郑在玹笑着问这个问题时，他才意识到不交换秘密的友谊也许并不稳定。  
他想自己的表情肯定很差劲，所以郑在玹才会收起笑容，慌慌张张地道歉并解释自己无意间看到他的草稿纸上都是李泰容的名字。然后郑在玹递给他一张面巾纸。  
董思成哭了。所有恐惧和担忧跟随郑在玹的问题而崩塌。董思成边哭边想终于有人让他正视了自己的惧怕。他还想跟郑在玹说自己不是变态，也不清楚自己到底是只喜欢李泰容还是也会喜欢其他男生。可他哭得天昏地暗，抓着郑在玹的肩膀死活不松开，想说的想倾诉的最终都不了了之。  
那是他高中三年里最狼狈的一次。  
他泪如波涛地埋头在郑在玹的肩膀，周遭午休结束回班的同学陆续来询问情况，郑在玹一手拍着他的背，一手给他擦着泪，嘴上说着“没事没事，他真的没事。”  
后来郑在玹俯在他耳边安慰他，说：“董思成，我错了，你不要怕，你不要哭了。”  
董思成心想到底是谁错了。是郑在玹吗？不是。郑在玹只是问了一个问题，就跟很多朋友之间的关心是一样的目的。错的是李泰容吗？也不是。李泰容是被喜欢的人，被人喜欢有什么错呢。  
所以错的是自己吗？

郑在玹好像知道他在想什么，可能从他眼泪掉出眼眶的那一刻就看破了他的忧虑。  
董思成哭完后便枕着胳膊背对郑在玹装睡，后者在上课铃响起的前一秒凑到他身边，轻声说：  
“董思成，我永远是你的朋友。”

得到理解有多难呢。  
也许得到理解并不具体，得到来自谁的理解才有意义。

04  
盛夏即将到来时，董思成告别了自己的高二，也即将告别李泰容。  
高三的温书假恰好选在那一周里最热的几天。李泰容每天都窝在家里，董思成早上出去时看他在吃饭，晚上回家看到他在餐桌上复习考卷。  
董思成有些羡慕李泰容，十二年的起早贪黑总算要有个阶段性的告别了，而自己还要苦熬一年，这一年里也不能再因为每天早晨的同行而有开心的慰藉。  
想到离别，董思成又惆怅起来。  
他原以为高考很远，先是在电视上张牙舞爪，后来变成每年夏天班主任给学生的警钟，再一眨眼，竟马上要带走自己喜欢了将近两年的人。  
李泰容虽不可能搬家，可大学总归不是高中，等李泰容成了大学生，自然要住在学校的宿舍，更自由地跟新朋友和舍友分享他的早晨和夜晚。  
而还留在胡同小院里的董思成，他的邻居，又能勾起他多少回忆呢。  
况且，董思成都不知道李泰容是否会读本地的学校。若是去外地读大学，就更不会隔三差五地回家了吧。  
董思成想想就觉得心酸。

李泰容高考的第一天，董思成比考生本人还紧张。他起了个大早，早饭时却看到李泰容仍旧云淡风轻地吃东西。  
趁李泰容骑车经过自家院子门口，他追上去喊了一声：“泰容哥加油！”  
这是他几年里最大声地跟李泰容说话。后者在晨曦中回头对他笑，冲他招手，他觉得自己肯定又哭了。

高考结束后，董思成这届作为新高三照例开始暑期补课。从六月持续到七月中旬，整个学校路续放假后只有他们还在校园开灯吹空调。  
李泰容六月九号早上没出现在李家的饭厅。董思成后一天早上听到李母数落才知道李泰容高考结束当天去跟朋友聚会玩到通宵。  
接下来几天，董思成总能见到两个男生造访李泰容家，有个高瘦，圆眼睛像兔子，似乎是李母口中的金道英。另一个眼睛很大很亮，总穿得像街头潮仔，董思成猜他是李敏亨。  
原来李泰容的朋友就是他们。  
董思成不曾跟他们打过招呼，上学放学的路上碰到李泰容同他们走在巷子里，也只是跟李泰容问个好，然后匆匆擦肩。  
头一次碰面，董思成逃离一般地骑走后，听到他们问李泰容：“他是谁？”  
李泰容的声音模模糊糊地飞进他耳朵：“邻居。”  
不是弟弟，也不是学弟，更不是朋友，只是邻居。这就是董思成最后的定位。  
他把这件事说给郑在玹听，后者从一堆习题中抬头，问他是否伤心。  
董思成想了想，摇摇头，他说：“我从来都挺有自知之明的。”  
郑在玹笑他逞强，说也不知道当初是谁哭天抢地。  
董思成笑笑，心想也许自己那时已经把所有的苦涩都哭完了。

——你喜欢李泰容啊？  
连偶然看到写了李泰容名字的草稿纸的郑在玹都瞬间明白他的心意，而每天被自己注视着跟随着的当事人却丝毫不和他多语。  
他早就知道结局的。

05  
很快到了高考生返校的日子。董思成在教学楼二层靠着栏杆往下看便装回校的学长学姐。  
那里面有李泰容一张笑脸。  
金道英站在李泰容身边，笑得长大了嘴，从一只兔子变成一只小河马。董思成也觉得他好笑，哧哧地跟着笑。  
他觉得那两个人既然如此开心，应该是考得很有把握，志愿也应该很理想。  
头顶的乌云越来越密，空气越来越闷热，可董思成却为李泰容笑得明媚如早春。

一场暴雨提前放走了如同困兽的新高三学生，董思成把宽大的校服脱下来顶在头上，举步维艰地跟着人群往外走。  
他怕下雨，早上没骑车，于是到公交站等巴士。他没想到会遇到李泰容。  
眼下他与李泰容站在一处，稍稍动一下就能让彼此的胳膊挨在一起。他看到李泰容的臂膀有肌肉的线条，小臂上还有像树根一般虬结的筋脉，那里面流淌着李泰容滚烫的血，比他冷淡的外表温暖，也比冰凉的雨水温暖。  
董思成与他打了招呼后便没了话题，后者也不主动开口。他们在一片嘈杂声中诡异地沉默着，把尴尬放大了数百倍。  
扣着帆布书包的手已经无法更加用力，董思成觉得自己的手就像自己的心，已经不能承受更多的沉默。这不像往日无话的早晨，也不像巷子里匆忙又合理的擦肩，此时的境遇于他是头一遭，他不知如何是好。  
他很盼望李泰容能同他多说几句话，他们做了好几年的邻居，却像陌生人一样无言而立。他从前没有期待过能让对方给自己多少回应，六月七号李泰容在晨曦里给他的笑就是他要永远呵护的珍宝。可他觉得自己大概有些得寸进尺，得了一样就想再得一样。  
董思成看着顶篷飞落的雨水瀑布，那道水帘把车站里的人跟马路上的一切隔开，就像他跟李泰容之间永恒存在的鸿沟，他们谁都没跨越过。  
等雨停了吧。董思成想。  
等雨停了，大家都各回各处，不必再拥挤在这片狭窄的石台，他也不用再承受这种无言的折磨。

或者，等雨停了，等夏天结束了，他就要告别这份沉默的追逐，送走他所有的眼泪和心动，迎接完全属于他自己的秋天。  
开始没有那个人的新的一年。


End file.
